Casimir Mechanism
In Ascension, at the first round, Gersch can be heard asking for help to "repair the mechanism" as well to hurry as "she is coming". This is the start of a puzzle to "repair" the Kassimir Mechanism and free Gersch. The following items are required: *1 player with the Gersch Device *1 player with the upgraded Ray Gun (Some shots) *1 player with the upgraded Thunder Gun (2 Zeus Cannon shots) *1 player with the Matryoshka Dolls NOTE: It is possible to complete the final part of the puzzle with only two people if each weapon is used. However, it is impossible to complete Node 2 (Perk Machine Buttons) with anything less than 4 people. Node 1 This first task is relatively easy. A player must have the Gersch Device for this part. In the area where the MP5K and the PhD Flopper are, if one looks out from the map to the left of the MP5K, there will be rubble but there will also be what appears to be a power generator with a glowing white light. If the player(s) go into the PhD Flopper room to the far back, one can hear a high-pitched sound. The player with the Gersch Device must throw it onto the generator (if it bounces off the generator it will be okay). The player will see the generator get sucked into the black hole. At this point, Gersch tells you to hurry and continue as 'she is getting closer'. Then the player must make their way to the lunar pad clo sest to the Stamin-Up. In the corner of the lunar pad room, there is a large terminal with a bright screen. Again the high-pitched sound can be heard. Press and hold the "use" button to activate the terminal and the screen will show part of the Illuminati symbol. At this point, the pod should show one light after this node is complete. Node 2 This step has to be done during a Space Monkey round. Space monkey rounds occur every 10 rounds, but only if the power has been turned on. When these rounds begin, four switches will appear out of the walls close to all perk machines excluding Quick Revive. The switches are small red buttons that can be hard to notice due to the darker lighting during the monkey rounds. The locations of the switches are: *'Juggernog' - look at the Juggernog machine and turn 180 degrees. The switch is directly on the wall in front of the player. .]] *'PhD Flopper' - turn left 90 degrees and the switch is directly in front of the player. .]] *'Speed Cola' - Look at the doorway leading to the lunar pad. The switch is just on the wall to the far right on the other side of the door frame. This can be hard to notice. .]] *'Stamin-Up' - it is located to left of the Stamin-Up machine. .]] When all four players have gotten to the switches, they must be pressed at the same time (give or take a second) a player can count down from three, alternatively you can hold the use button by the button and it will just beep constantly. If it's done correctly, all players will hear a beeping sound. If it was done incorrectly, all players will hear a buzzing sound. If done correctly, the pod should show two lights. Node 3 This node is sim ple. Play the round as normal and leave a couple crawlers behind after all other zombies are killed. Kill any fast crawlers because this node takes 2 minutes. At this point, the player must launch the rocket to open the launch pad and the room where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. The player must lead the crawler(s) as far away as possible to avoid interruption, preferably to Stamin-Up. When the players enter the launch pad, turn to the left and there is a clock on the wall showing 12:00. All players must now gather in front of the clock located in the room just before the pack-a-punch machine. This will now start a 2-minute countdown. During these 2 minutes, all players must stay on the pressure plate, but can do anything such as shoot or throw grenades in case the crawlers get close. When the 2 minutes are up, if done correctly, there will be an explosion (as if a Nuke was picked up) ending the round. At this point, there should be three lights active on the pod. Node 4 This is the hardest node to complete. Kill all zombies in the round but save a few crawlers. Several letters can be seen floating above in a random order. To collect these letters, the players must use the Lunar Landers but the letters must be collected in a certain order (to spell "LUNA"). To begin, have the lander ready at the spawn room. Have a player stand on the lander whilst another player heads to the lunar pad near to the Stamin-Up. That player must then call the lander at that point. The player on the lander will be flying over to the lunar pad where it was called but will fly into the floating letter 'L' and collected it. Again, a player must stay on the Lander whilst another player calls the lander back to the spawn room. This time, the player on the lander wi ll collect the letter 'U'. Once again, a player stays on the lander while another player calls it to the pad closest to Speed Cola. The player on the lander will collect the letter 'N'. Finally have one player on the lander whilst another calls it back to the pad closest to Stamin-Up. They will collect the last letter 'A'. This spells out 'LUNA'. All lights should now be active on the pod. Note: It is confirmed there is no 'R' to collect. LUNA is Latin for 'Moon'. Node 5 At this point, after finishing all the other nodes, head back to the pod, which should now have all four lights on. The pod is located next to the claymores in the Lunar Lander room next to the Stamin-Up machine. The player will hear the howling sound again. If the player looks carefully, there is a small glowing orb on the ground. The way to accomplish this task is to have one player throw the Gersch device, then shoot the black hole with some Porter's X2 Ray Gun shots, and 2 Zeus Cannon shots, along with some Matryoshka Dolls. After completing this task, Gersch thanks the players for freeing him. All players will then be given a Death Machine each that lasts for 90 seconds. Soon after, the screen will turn to black and white when Samantha screams. When her scream ends, the screen goes back to color. And the node puzzle is complete. Note: While Samantha is screaming she will say "Come find me", but the player must be listening closely. Node 6 There has been speculation about an extra node. One theory is that when the Death Machines are obtained and Gersch is freed, the node puzzle is done wrong. However, the howling/whistling sound when the player is close to a node is not heard anywhere else on the map when all nodes are complete. Also, Nothing has been confirmed about a sixth node. Trivia *When Samantha whispers, "Come and find me." It might be implying that Samantha has been released alongside with Gersch. Furthermore Takeo tells Gersch that he "in turn free someone else, who needs it" upon releasing him. *At 3:25 of this video, one can see a red glowing orb (similar to the one formed after Node 4 is completed) that can only be visible by Takeo; this is also mentioned during the video. It is unknown if this is whether a glitch or not. (This needs confirmation, only remove if proven false, please) *In the game's coding, next to LUNA the words HITSAM and HYENA can be found. HITSAM will make the Death Machines last for only 45 seconds, while it is unknown what HYENA does. *Part of the name in the Scavenger becomes HYENA when PaP'd. HYENA is also spellable in the Lander Node. *The Kassimir Mechanism apparently sent the four characters to the Call of the Dead map when it overdosed by Element 115. External links *Video walkthrough by NextGenTactics ﻿ Category:Easter eggs Category:Nazi Zombies